The Millitary
The military within Heaven is split up between several kingdoms, while also military members can drift from other locations on the map, simply the main forces are drifting from Heaven itself.For The Grey Zone, the seven kingdoms have come together to bring forces from all over their land, deploying military members over seas and have their home-base as Sector C. Beneath Sector C, under old Florida, is a vast underground 'city' with living quarters, training facilities, science laboratories, cafeteria, etc. It can house up to 50,000 members. Military officials cannot live above the ground without their heavy Armour covering all of their bodies and faces which is why the underground facility had been established. Those whom are injected with Drasin-12 seem to have a record timing of 7 hours without their Armour in the radiation, but once that 7 hits, boils will begin to appear along with burn like effects across their body and their breathing will become far more harder.Only Clones and Cyborgs can roam about without having to worry for the radiation**Those that can be deployed have to at least be a Rank Three Officer within the Military. Such levels go like thus: #Rank Four: New recruit; learning. Only allowed on Heaven soil as they are not trained enough for Grey Zone. Color of suit is Forest Green. #Rank Three: Promoted from new recruit and accepted the deployment to Grey Zone. Rank Three officers are mainly helpful around the base, but their largest job is guarding The Wall. Color of suit is Slate Grey. #Rank Two: Promoted from rank three, rank two officers are given the chance to become either Grey Zone Police Officers, or simply go out further within the Grey Zone between Sector A and B. Sector D is not permitted. Color of suit is Beige. #Rank One: Promoted from rank three. Becoming rank one is the hardest and they are known as the 'Advanced'. Rank one officers can take mission within Sector D. Color of suit is Crimson Red and Black. Elite: The Elite are Mercenaries. To become an Elite you need to have up to ten successful missions, a remarkable track record and are quite devoted to the cause. They are highly trained individuals and most tend to have cybernetic limbs or qualities about them to help them in their endeavors. They go on the most deadly of missions and deal with the hardest of challenges. Their suit color is Carbon Black. Police Officers: Within the Grey Zone, although it is still an anarchy ridden environment, Heaven is trying to make it into a proper functioning society. Certain people within Grey Zone are on board with this, wanting rules and a safer place for their children and existence, and can join the forces as long as they have proper training, commitment and a clean slate. Therefore, Police are a blend of Heaven Military and Grey Zone citizens. They are here to try and protect and serve, trying to collect those who are dangerous. Criminals who are caught within The Grey Zone will be deployed to a specific section just off of Sector A, near the edge of Sector D in old Washington. The entire place is more of a ruin and has high, electromagnetic fences; a true prison. It's known for being ruthless and holding the most wild and dangerous criminals in all over the world as they come from every global section if they are, truly, that corrupt. The prison is called 'Cement City' Code of Conduct #To ensure and promote the widest possible mutual assistance between all criminal police authorities within the limits of the laws existing in the different countries and in the spirit of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. #To establish and develop all institutions likely to contribute effectively to the prevention and suppression of ordinary law crimes. #It is strictly forbidden for the Organization to undertake any intervention or activities of a political, military, religious or racial character. Under no circumstances will an officer get involved with politics or military affairs 'I-21/7 System' The I-21/7 System is a networking system created by the International Police Department. It's meant as a way to relay any and all forms of information via rapid satellite up link and download, and by having faster information relay speed than any G of internet found on earth. Officers of the IPD will be given contact lenses, that act as HUD interfaces, letting them surf the information super highway with nueronic interface i.e electric synapse from the brain. On a steak out or in the heat of battle officers will be able to access any tid bit of information they feel as though they might need to give them an advantage in and out of the field. Able to access criminal files, facial recognition by a single glance, allowing one to look at hospital records, finger print files, and any legal registration some may have had to go through such as registering for school. All birth records, social security numbers, and registered credit cards can be accessed on the fly by a glance and analyization time. Even capable of holographic projection to let others see what one is doing on their interface. Artillery & Equipment 'The Multi Gun' The peacekeeper is a special designed pistol from the brilliant weapons designer in Heaven. It's a specially modified, with a processing core known as the "Chemical Make-up Sequencer" or C.M.S core. This allows one to take standard ammunition, in this case Tungsten steel shells, (though regular ammunition or simple metal objects that can fit into the chamber) and chemically rearrange it to have various effects. This is done by taking the mass of the matter i.e the bullet, and changing it's chemical properties via molecular rearrangement, and chemical compounding, thus allowing the bullet to have a completely new and desired effect. This goes as far as changing the bullets effect, and sometimes it's look, and overall purpose. It is customized with a DNA print handle, thus allowing only said IPD officeer to use it, unless they verbally says other wise. A slick feature with this is that as long as it's tuned to the officers's dna if disarmed, they can mentally call the gun back to their person at any time, and if someone else tried to use it, it wouldn't fire at all All the ammunition is now stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-10) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun (replacing the velocity dial on the MK I) or by using a vocal command. Switching out clips merely requires little effort, as the clip contains 12 shots, and can even be extended to 16 via manual override. The Peacekeeper is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder that works in conjunction with the contacts to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets and give a visual. It has a visual range of 50 feet and can cooperate with the contacts to emit aiming on every scale of the electromagnetic spectrum and is even capable of underwater fire.The Gun can produce various ammunition, which includes, but is not limited to: *'Standard Execution (SE):' ammunition used in response to generic situations. *'Armor-Piercing (AP):' ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. *'Ricochet ®:' rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow David to shoot around hostages. *'Incendiary (I):' partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. *'High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex):' these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. *'Heatseeker (HS or "Hot Shot"):' rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. *'Grenade': This allows the bullet to act as a frag grenade, exploding into multiple tiny peices of moleten shrapnel that can perice the human body like butter *'Tazer/Harmful Shock': It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. *'Iceburg': Enables the user to fire a projectile with the contents of liquid nitrogen. On impact it doesn't freeze the body as a whole, rather once it makes contact with a person or surface, the area of freezing spreads from the point where it can encase the entire body if the effected opponent struggles to much when it makes contact. It will encompass 3 feet of whatever it touches. this is more than likely enough to engulf an entire limb frozen solid thus cutting off any motor function in said limb, or make a surface slippery. *'Gas Bullets': Can emit either Tear Gas, or Mustard Gas, or simple smoke to stun. Protection '' Liquid Body Armor'': Over the years, people have had to develop stronger and more advanced armor to protect against increasingly sophisticated weapons. However, in spite of these improvements, modern body armor still has some of the same shortcomings as ancient forms of armor. Whether it's made from metal plates or layers of fabric, armor is often heavy and bulky. Many types are rigid, so they're impractical for use on arms, legs and necks. For this reason, medieval suits of plate armor had gaps and joints to allow people to move around, and the body armor used today often protects only the head and torso. One of the newest types of body armor, though, is both flexible and lightweight. Oddly enough, this improvement comes from the addition of liquid to existing armor materials. The term "liquid body armor" can be a little misleading. For some people, it brings to mind the idea of moving fluid sandwiched between two layers of solid material. However, both types of liquid armor in development work without a visible liquid layer. Instead, they use Kevlar that has been soaked in one of two fluids. The first is a shear-thickening fluid (STF), which behaves like a solid when it encounters mechanical stress or shear. In other words, it moves like a liquid until an object strikes or agitates it forcefully. Then, it hardens in a few milliseconds. This is the opposite of a shear-thinning fluid, like paint, which becomes thinner when it is agitated or shaken. Here's how the process works. The fluid is a colloid, made of tiny particles suspended in a liquid. The particles repel each other slightly, so they float easily throughout the liquid without clumping together or settling to the bottom. But the energy of a sudden impact overwhelms the repulsive forces between the particles -- they stick together, forming masses called hydro clusters. When the energy from the impact dissipates, the particles begin to repel one another again. The hydro clusters fall apart, and the apparently solid substance reverts to a liquid. To make liquid body armor using shear-thickening fluid, researchers first dilute the fluid in ethanol. They saturate the Kevlar with the diluted fluid and place it in an oven to evaporate the ethanol. The STF then permeates the Kevlar, and the Kevlar strands hold the particle-filled fluid in place. When an object strikes or stabs the Kevlar, the fluid immediately hardens, making the Kevlar stronger. The hardening process happens in mere milliseconds, and the armor becomes flexible again afterward. In laboratory tests, STF-treated Kevlar is as flexible as plain, or neat, Kevlar. The difference is that it's stronger, so armor using STF requires fewer layers of material. Four layers of STF-treated Kevlar can dissipate the same amount of energy as 14 layers of neat Kevlar. In addition, STF-treated fibers don't stretch as far on impact as ordinary fibers, meaning that bullets don't penetrate as deeply into the armor or a person's tissue underneath. The evidence conclude that this is because it takes more energy for the bullet to stretch the STF-treated fibers. This type of vest is standard for all IPD officers, and since the protection is not only more efficient, but more fluent moving officers will be able to sustain more damage over time from higher caliber bullets. While it might not outright prevent bullet penetration, anything below an assault riffle caliber bullet will only leave a bleeding whelp. This vest are susceptible to armor piercing rounds, and hollow tips that penetrate tanks. This body armor does NOT gaurentee invincibility, but it does guarantee a longer period of endurance on the field. It covers only the mid section, but a full body suit can be made and woven into street clothing if need be. IPDAU (Advanced Unit) In emergency or state of the nation issues, the International Police Department Advanced Unit will be called to the scene to handle any high level abnormal or bio-terroirst threats within Japan or the other national defenses if need be. The IPDAU is a special Black-Op's based team, where the members of it remain completely hidden form public eye and consistently under witness protection. If anyone were to ever find out about the men and women who dawn these uniforms and who their families were, they'd instantly become targets in criminal affairs. The Advanced Unit takes no prisoners and is the only unit of the IPD allowed to kill on sight. c925597b95b2c4a777224806bacb023a.jpg The Advanced Unit wear a specialized designed metal armor known as Onium. It's a literal "space metal" designed from a stone fragment that dislodged itself from the astral shard that fell in the worlds waters. It was america who made this metal into a weapon designed for combat purposes and gave it it's name. The metal is thicker and more lightweight than titanium, and can be woven effortlessly. It even retain it's durability in incredibly thin sheets. The metal itself is thick enough to withstand and shrug off armor piercing rounds and even withstand 2 shots from a Tank shell. Because of it's properties, it offers massive amounts of protection and durability, along with soft cloth like interior so the consistent metal movement doesn't interfere or chafe the wearer of the suit. The inside of the suit is a different story, which features a complex set of mechanics and tinks that come together to meld perfectly into a beautiful woven battle armor. The wearer is required to dawn a body suit which insures insulation, fireproof, and water resistant qualities. The suit also features a set of water proof circuit interface, that bends with the suit itself and allows it mobile function to preform basic or advanced combat actions like running, jumping, or sprinting. this is because logically the weight of the metal itself would actually slow down any one who tried to put it on without usage of the under suit. It creates a tactical armor, that includes, thrusts on the base of the feet for accelerated movement up to that of super powered sniper riffle, a built in re breather for outer space or underwater traversal, and even includes its own interface just like the contact lenses. the suit can jump 45 feet in a single bound for mobility and has E.M.P & Chaff resistance abroad,they are the ultimate and latest tactical equipment for high threats and dangers to the community. Category:Informattion Category:Heaven Category:The Compass Category:Information